Operation: ROOKIES
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: Will most likely be NigelxOC. Wallaby's cousin. I'd write more of a summary but I don't want to give away certain things yet.
1. Chapter One

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

"This is _so_ freakin' boring!" I sighed, strumming my fingers against the top of the picnic table.

"Geez, Numbuh 50/50. You complain more than Numbuh 24k when she's run out of allowance!"

I couldn't help but gasp at the accusation as I directed my attention to my alleged "teammate."

Numbuh 2.0 poked his shaggy red-haired head out of the tent nearby in order to smirk at me.

Before I could tell him how much of a – a _butt munch_ he was, I was interrupted.

"OI! Numbuh 2.0 that's my sister you're talkin' about!" And naturally it would be Numbuh 3D, defending his sister rather than me.

His curly brown haired head poked out of the tent in a similar fashion to Numbuh 2.0, expect as he did this he shoved his male companion out of the way.

"So?" Numbuh 2.0 inquired, raising an eyebrow and completely disregarding the fact that he'd been shoved in the first place.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Without further ado, the both of them burst out laughing.

"What the—? Tch, boys." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at my only two – thank _God_ – male teammates.

"We'd take that as an insult if you were a girl, _bro_." Numbuh 2.0 stated, casually resting his hands behind his head.

"First off . . ." I began, my temper flaring as I took care to clench my fists, rather than shove them into his face.

Because you see, fighting teammates is quite contradictory to how a team player should behave, or at least that's what Numbuh 1,000 says anyway.

"I am _totally_ a girl, you morons!" I protested, narrowing my green eyes at them quite fiercely if I do say so myself.

"Right, because you _totally_ act like one~" Numbuh 3D stated, and even if I'm ten I know enough to know when people are being sarcastic.

"Bite me, dude." I murmured, rolling my eyes.

"Who'd want to do that?" Numbuh 3D questioned, laughing lightly.

"Probably 2.0, knowing his history with the _ladies_ ~"

At this remark, I giggled and turned to smile at my absolute best friend.

"Numbuh 1000, I don't even know what the heck you're talking about . . ." Numbuh 2.0 assured, paling as he attempted to scramble out of the tent.

"Sure you don't . . ." Numbuh 3D offered, nudging him in the ribs.

"Meanwhile . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, pursing her lips.

"Numbuh 24k hasn't reported back to me in awhile . . ." She confirmed causing my eyes to widen.

"Ohmygod! That's exactly what I was thinking about before the bone-heads thought it'd be fun to bother me! Her little espionage missions usually don't take long, especially when she goes on them alone . . ." I agreed, nodding vigorously.

At our sudden change in conversation topic, the air around us held a serious feeling to it.

"Numbuh 3D ~" Numbuh 1,000 stated, turning to face our fearless, albeit worried leader.

"Yes, ma'am?" He inquired, snapping to attention.

"Ma'am?" I interjected, quirking a brow at him.

"What are you – _delightful_?" I inquired, cringing as the very word escaped my lips.

"No!" Numbuh 3D snorted, clearly annoyed with me.

"Numbuhs 3D and 50/50!" Numbuh 1,000 interrupted, her voice booming over ours.

"Sorry, Numbuh 1,000 ~" We both murmured, slightly ashamed.

"Whatever, you two. At _any_ rate, Numbuh 3D have you heard anything from Nina?"

Numbuh 1,000 questioned, staring solely at Numbuh 3D.

"Uh – I haven't heard from her . . ." He mumbled and it was easy to see that it pained him to say it.

"Don't worry ~" I began, smiling widely at him.

"We'll find 'er in no time flat, Trace!" I encouraged, ruffling his 'fro.

"STOP THAT, NUMBUH 50/50!" He roared causing me to cackle like the evil adult tyranny we so frequently faced.

Anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself to you, eh?

My name is **Jasey Beatles.**

Under absolutely all circumstances – er, except stealth missions – you should call me Numbuh 50/50, though.

To most, I probably seem like your average ten year old girl.

Albeit a bit tomboyish, _if_ you haven't seen my hair bow collection, that is. XD

But, to kids everywhere I am a proud, courageous member of the Kids Next Door.

And if you're not – Tch, well then you must be _old_. ~

"**JASEY **_**KANGAROOOOOO**_!"

My mom is for sure old, trust me.

Promptly, my teammates snickered – even my leader!

"Numbuh 1,000 . . ." I whined, giving her a pitiful look as she continued to laugh at my expense.

"Don't give me that look, Numbuh 50/50. It's not _my_ fault ~" She tried to say seriously, although each word was between laughs.

"**JASEY **_**KANGAROOOOOOOO~!"**_

I twitched at the repeated calling of my name.

"You'd better go, _Jasey Kangaroooo~_"

Numbuh 2.0 taunted, slapping me on the back.

"Yeah, little 'roo. Your mum's waiting to scoop you up in her pouch!"

Numbuh 3D taunted before everyone, much to my chagrin, burst into laughter.

"SHUTTUP!" I slurred, before grumbling a few incoherent insults and stomping off in the direction of my mother.

Let me just say this, tell anyone that Kangaroo is my middle name – and I'll **kill you.**

* * *

"Jasey, your father and I've got something we'd like to talk to you about!" My mother began, grinning down at me.

Curse adults and their tallness, _curse_ them. Dx

"What is it?" I questioned blankly, hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Well, _uh . . ._ you remember your cousin Wallaby, don't you?"

My fellow marsupial? How could I forget? Pft.

"Yeah, what about him. He didn't die or anything, right?" I inquired bluntly causing mum to be slightly taken aback.

"Jasey! Don't even suggest such things!" She chided causing me to sigh.

"Alright, mum. Now what is it?" I retorted, slightly impatient.

"Apparently, he's not the brightest crayon in the box . . ." My dad began, chuckling casually as I sweat-dropped.

"Oh, really?" I scoffed before I could really stop myself.

"So we think it would be a lovely idea if you came down to visit him and—" Mother continued, picking up where dad left off.

She paused to take a deep breath before- "Tutorhiminschoolsohedoesn'tfail!"

"_What_?"

"We want you to tutor him in school, you're a smart girl. You can do it, right?"

My dad asked, taking the plunge.

My breath momentarily hitched in my throat.

They want me to tutor Wallaby and do _extra_ work?

"Erm, sure."

. . . this is why I **hate** adults. Especially the parental kind with magical persuasion skills. Fehhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**END TRANSMISSION._**

* * *

**I checked to make sure there were no:**

**Numbuh 1,000, Numbuh 50/50, Numbuh 24k, Numbuh 3D, and Numbuh 2.0 **

**Beforehand, or at least I tried to.**

**If there actually is an operative in the KND world already with these Numbuhs, let me know please so I can change it?**

**And I'm talking legit KND wise, not just because someone else roleplays as one of those or something. Alright?**

**Because, things like that wouldn't really conflict with this story, if that's the case. **

*****This reminds me of my Pokemon story, except of course the plot-bunnies are of two totally different breeds. :3**


	2. Chapter Two

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

"So . . . what did your mom want?" Numbuh 1,000 asked the moment I stepped into my backyard.

I paused to consider how to go about telling them.

"Well, erm- wait a minute! You guys were probably spying anyway!" I accused, narrowing my eyes at them.

"As if, Numbuh 50/50. We tend to leave the spying to Numbuh 24k, or did you forget that . . .?" Numbuh 2.0 replied although his tone was kind of broken once he let her name slip past his lips.

"I didn't forget, I just know that you guys are nosy!" I insisted, hopping onto the picnic table.

"Pshhh!" Numbuh 2.0 spat in protest as I sighed, letting my legs dangle rather lazily.

"Okay, well as if you didn't know – my parents want me to go visit the 'states and tutor cousin Wallaby ~"

I informed as they listened intently.

"And of course, we shall accompany you ~" Numbuh 1,000 stated giving me a cheerful thumb's up.

I smiled at her in return as Numbuh 3D grumbled.

"What about our base?"

I'm pretty sure that at that moment, the rest of us could only stare at him incredulously.

"Uh . . ." I began, unsure what to say.

"Numbuh 3D . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, carefully.

"If we had an actual _tree house_ base, I'd totally understand your concern . . ."

She began, pursing her lips.

"But _dude,_ we live in a tent!" I finished for her, throwing my hands up in the air.

"We can take it with us ~" Numbuh 2.0 suggested, sweat-dropping.

"BUT WE CAN'T TAKE THE PICNIC TABLE!" He protested.

". . . _dufus_."

**

* * *

**

"Y'know, Numbuh 1,000 . . ." I began casually, reclining in my chair.

It had been awhile since my parents informed me of my visit to America, and my team and I had thoroughly prepared for the adventure.

We even got mom and dad to let us "catch the plane by ourselves" because we're just that cool.

Except of course, KND technology is a billion times better than any stupid airplane.

So we ended up riding in a specially crafted R.U.F.F made by our Sector's very own 2x4 geeks: Numbuh 2.0 and Numbuh 3D.

**R**eally

**U**ltra

**F**ast

**F**lyer

"What is Numbuh 24k going to do when she comes back to Sydney and realizes that we're not there?" I inquired.

"Oh . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, turning to me.

"I've sent Numbuh 24k the coordinates of where we'll be in Virginia. And I trust Numbuh 3D has done the same ~"

She explained as I nodded in realization.

"Too bad she hasn't replied to us yet . . ." Numbuh 3D sighed as I frowned.

"Hey, Trace! Cheer up, and you know – there's another sector in Virginia!"

I offered, eager to cheer him up even if it was just a little bit.

"Lemme guess, Sector _V_?" Numbuh 2.0 offered as I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Yeah, Wallaby's in that sector." I added, smiling at the thought of my dim-witted cousin.

"Oh great, then we'll get to see the reunion of the Marsupial family~" Numbuh 2.0 replied as I sighed.

"Yeah, it'll be just like _Animal_ _Planet_!" Numbuh 3D added, and despite the fact that all of them were picking on me, I remained calm.

"Yeah, especially when I cream you like the herbivore you are ~" I murmured, smiling goofily.

At the very least, I was happy that I'd gotten his mood to lighten – even if it was just a little bit.

"Animals with pouches shouldn't throw stones . . ." Numbuh 1,000 reasoned.

My mood immediately flattened as I huffed, turning away from them in my seat.

"You guys **suck.**"

* * *

"So, Virginia huh?" I breathed, hopping off the ship in landing nimbly on my feet in a patch of green grass.

"Oh honey! When did you get here? You should've come inside first rather than playing pretend with your little "rocket ship"!" I was surprised to find that the moment our R.U.F.F landed in my cousin's backyard, that my aunt came running out like some crazed and perhaps –rabid animal.

"Aunty, I _don't_ play pretend!" I stated indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

At the sound of me talking to someone, my teammates came barreling out of the R.U.F.F.

"Numbuh 50/50 – who are you – oh! You must be Mrs. Beatles!" Numbuh 1,000 exclaimed, pausing to smile at my aunt.

"Hullo – oh, I didn't realize that any of Jasey Kangaroo's little friends would be accompanying her!" Aunty cried, her eyes widening the slightest bit.

I almost fell face first into the grass.

Honestly, that stupid name follows me everywhere.

"Ahah, Jasey Kangaroo ~" My teammates snickered as I sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah well, they're uh – real smart, aunty. They can help Wallaby just as much as I can." I offered lamely.

Aunty looked skeptical as she stared at Numbuh 3D who was, of course, picking his nose.

I slapped a hand to my face in aggravation.

"Speaking of Wallaby . . ." Aunty murmured after awhile.

"He's in his little _tree house_ at the Unos' house." She informed, pointing to a house over her shoulder that had a relatively large house shooting up out of the backyard.

Immediately my eyes widened along with the eyes of Numbuh 2.0, Numbuh 3D, and Numbuh 1,000.

"Would you lot like to settle in or-" Aunty began, but we had already began sprinting down the street.

"I guess you'll be going to the Unos' then, eh?" She muttered with a laugh.

"WE'LL BE BACK LATER, AUNTY!" I called over my shoulder, muffling the sound of Numbuh 2.0's shout of, "A REAL TREE HOUSE! _WOW_!"

**END OF TRANSMISSION. _**


	3. Chapter Three

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

"This place looks so – _cool_!" Numbuh 2.0 exclaimed as we stood before the door to the tree house.

"It kind of makes you wish we had a tree house, _doesn't it_?" I murmured wistfully as Numbuh 1,000 frowned.

"Team, we knew going into this Sector that we'd be without a tree house. Or at least, until we can find _our's_." Numbuh 1,000 stated, her voice possessing a sort of finality that meant we should drop the subject.

In all honesty she probably wasn't too happy about our "tent" predicament either.

But then again, that's why Numbuh 24k was a valuable addiction to the team, because she specialized in espionage or in other words – spying.

. . . I really wish I knew where she was, though.

"Alright well . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began after a moment before stepping forward to knock on the door, just as she did so, however, the door burst open to reveal a bald kid with a M.U.S.K.E.T. which was just standard 2x4 technology.

**M**ustard

**U**sing

**S**idearm

**K**icks

**E**nemy

**T**ail

"What's your business here?" He called all business-like and I noted that he sounded British, which was cute.

Wait, who said that? I _didn't._

"I'm Numbuh 1,000, my team and I have just – stopped by for a visit, you could say." Our fearless leader explained, stepping up to plate.

She shot me a pointed glance so I decided to speak up.

Only, the Brit beat me to it.

"Really? I find that very hard to believe – what's your sector? I've never heard of your Numbuh before . . ." He reasoned sounding entirely too skeptical of us – as if we were delightful or perhaps adult friendly. Gross. ~

"Well . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, scuffing her shoe across the floor a tad nervously.

At her hesitation, the British kid pointed his M.U.S.K.E.T directly at her.

"Look, mate." I began, leaping to my leader's defense.

"I'm Numbuh 50/50 – I'm here to see my cousin Wallaby." I assured him, trying to sound as friendly and open as possible.

"_Wallaby_?" He inquired, raising a brow.

He probably wasn't used to hearing Wally called by anything but his number.

"Yes, so where is he? _Numbuh 4_ I mean?" I corrected, placing my hands on my hips.

"Uhm . . ." He murmured, his facial expression softening as he stepped aside.

"I'm Numbuh 1, the leader of Sector V. Come on in, I guess . . ." He added, although I noted that he still did not lower his weapon.

* * *

It's safe to say that the inside of the tree house was just as amazing – if not more so, then the outside.

Or at least that's what I couldn't help but think as Numbuh 1 went to go gather up the rest of his team.

And while we're on that subject, I'm not even entirely sure why he did that when I specifically requested Numbuh 4.

"So, Jasey . . ." Numbuh 1,000 slurred slyly as she reclined against the couch we were seated on.

It was highly unusual for her to address me as anything but my number, unless she wanted to have girl talk.

"That Numbuh 1 sure is a looker, huh?" She began coyly causing my cheeks to darken.

"Ah, well . . ." I muttered, fumbling over my words.

"If only he had hair, though . . ." She added, smiling widely at my bashful behavior.

"I think he's fine without it, yeah?" I informed her quietly which caused her to burst into giggles.

If Numbuh 24k were here, we'd have already been into a deep discussion about perhaps what the other members of Sector V would look like and whether they'd be cute or not.

Unfortunately, since Numbuhs 2.0 and 3D were beside of us – that wasn't possible.

"ICK! GIRL TALK!" Numbuh 3D slurred, slapping his hands over his ears.

Numbuh 2.0 only laughed in amusement.

"I bet you think I'm cute too – right, _Jasey_?" Numbuh 2.0 suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at me, although you could hardly tell beneath his mop of red hair.

" . . . Not quite, Ginger." I stated, snorting in dismay.

"REJECTIONNNNNN!" Numbuh 3D called as Numbuh 2.0's shoulders slumped glumly.

I reached over to high-five Numbuh 3D as the sound of someone clearing their throat reached my ears.

"Ahem, did we come at a bad time . . .?" Numbuh 1's distinctly accented voice drawled as my team and I turned around only to see a group of five operatives.

"Not at all, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 1,000 dismissed regaining her business-like tone.

"I'd like to introduce you to the rest of Sector V . . ." Numbuh 1 began, gesturing to the for the most part, unknown operatives.

"Numbuh 2 – Hoagie Gilligan." He stated pointing to a chubby kid in one of those pilot hats who cheesed and gave a huge thumbs up.

"Numbuh 3 – Kuki Sanban." He introduced, pointing to an oriental girl in an oversized green shirt that's sleeves fell beyond her fingertips.

She beamed at us as she clutched onto a purple Rainbow Monkey.

"HII! I'M NUMBER THREE!" She exclaimed followed by a rather adorable giggle.

"Numbuh 4 – Wallaby Beatles ~" He continued, gesturing to my cousin as his gaze landed pointedly on me.

"Er – hey . . ." Wally greeted lamely, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

I noticed at this that several pairs of eyes drifted back and forth from Wallaby to me.

"And my second in command – Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln." He finished promptly.

The lastly revealed operative waved casually, smiling politely beneath her large red cap.

"Numbuh 5's happy to meet ya'll." She stated kindly.

"Then – what's your name?" I inquired as Numbuh 1 opened his mouth to speak.

A thin black eyebrow raised above his dark sunglasses.

"_Nigel Uno._" He muttered suavely and I had to resist the girly-girl urge to swoon.

Quickly I shook the urge out of my mind before sniggering quietly to myself.

Nigel – like Nigel _Planter_? HAH!

"Now then, who are you lot?" Numbuh 1 inquired after a moment or two had passed and I simply stared at him.

"Uh, Numbuh 1,000 – Macy Clark~ And this is my team . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, slightly taken aback by his sudden inquiry.

"My second in command, Numbuh 50/50 – Jasey Beatles." She introduced next, and I was extremely thankful that she failed to mention my middle name.

I didn't really say much as an introduction other than nod to my cousin who looked slightly confused. But, that's usual for him. xD

"Numbuh 2.0 – Trevor Tate!" Trevor introduced before Numbuh 1,000 had the chance to. I noticed that he took care to wink at Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5, that flirt.

"Numbuh 3D – Trace Diamond." Numbuh 1,000 continued before anyone else had the chance to speak out of turn.

"And . . ." She murmured, chewing on her lip a bit before speaking.

"Our last member, Numbuh 24k isn't with us right now – but she should be – _soon. ~" _Numbuh 1,000 finished, coughing awkwardly at the end.

"HEY! NUMBUH 50/50 HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS WALLY ~" Numbuh 3 exclaimed suddenly, pointing a sleeve covered hand in my direction.

It was a little interesting to find that she said my cousin's name so _affectionately._

Numbuh 1 sighed slightly irritated as he turned to her.

"I told you – they're allegedly cousins, Numbuh 3." He elaborated as Numbuh 3 sighed.

"Ooh, right!" She stated, nodding enthusiastically.

"Anyway . . ." Numbuh 1 began, turning back to us.

"I'll ask it again – what _sector_ are you from?"

His grip tightened around the M.U.S.K.E.T that he'd never once let go of as we sort of gulped.

"Well . . ." I muttered, having the guts that no one else in my team seemed to.

"I guess you could say, we're Sector **Z.**"

**END TRANSMISSION._**


	4. Chapter Four

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

Narrowly, I dodged a blast of Mustard.

"WHOA, DUDE!" I exclaimed angrily, dodging a gumball next.

"Sector Z has supposedly been missing . . ." Numbuh 1 began, preparing to fire another shot as his team followed suit.

"Yeah, well—" Numbuh 1,000 began, eager to explain as she brandished her own weapon: a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

A weapon about as typical as a M.U.S.K.E.T for those of you unaware.

**S**olid

**P**ine

**L**oaded

**A**rtillery

**N**icely

**K**icks

**E**nemy

**R**ear

"And I _know_ who the real members of Sector Z are – you're not them!"

Numbuh 1 exclaimed as I sighed.

If that wasn't the icing to the cake, the fact that my cousin came charging at me definitely was.

My foot made contact with his stupid little face as he went slamming into the couch.

"Wallaby you _idiot_! Do I look like the kind of person to impersonate someone? Honestly . . ." I spat, rolling my eyes at the boy as he could only grit his teeth and leap back onto his feet.

"And you!" I spat, turning to glare at my leader.

"Next time you might mention that we're the freakin' replacements for the missing operatives of Sector Z –assigned to discover what's happened to them as well as the location of their or OUR tree house!" I bellowed, pointing a finger at her.

At my outburst everything went quiet.

". . . _replacements_?" Numbuh 1 murmured, lowering his weapon for once.

"Yes, _duh_! I mean – crud, who in their right mind would impersonate a Sector? Most of the KND aren't stupid enough – aka at Wally's intelligence level – in order to fall for such a thing. And of _course_ Numbuh 362 isn't going to leave the Sector empty!" I roared, stomping my foot.

Casually, Numbuh 2 leaned over to Numbuh 5.

"I'd say she's _definitely_ Numbuh 4's cousin, if nothing else . . ."

He murmured causing my cousin and I to scowl.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Wally screeched.

To say that I was outraged at his statement wasn't even close to covering it.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH BEING RELATED TO ME, WALLABY BEATLES?" I exclaimed, stomping up to him.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, I _DO_ JASEY KANGAROO BEATLES!"

He shot back and other than being embarrassed I couldn't help but think, "_Touché_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KANGAROO?" Numbuh 2 inquired, laughter emitting from his oversized mouth.

I inwardly fumed at Numbuhs 2 and 4.

"So, mates. I'm going to **kill you!**" I snarled before leaping at the both of them who were conveniently standing side by side.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Numbuh 2 screamed as Numbuh 4 scoffed, hiding his fear.

As I prepared to pound the crud out of the both of them, my teammates cackled in the background.

"I told you the Marsupial Family Re-union would be ace!" Numbuh 3D laughed.

* * *

"I do apologize, but I really couldn't have you murdering my teammates . . ."

At the accented apology, I hardly felt compelled to forgive Nigel Uno.

Especially not when I was covered in mustard . . . -_-

"But hey, it's not so bad! After all, that _mustar'd _be washable ~"

Numbuh 2 joked causing me to blink dumbly.

"You get it right? _Mustar'd_? Like – Mustard? AHAHAHA!"

I think getting pelted by a M.U.S.K.E.T was much more tolerable than this guy's sense of humor.

"Uhm . . ." I muttered, scratching my cheek awkwardly.

"I definitely don't forgive you, _Nigel Planter._" I stated, turning to glare coldly at the leader of Sector V.

"It's _Uno._" He replied, pursing his lips.

"It's _I don't care_ ~" I mocked, huffing before I stormed out of the tree house and back to the R.U.F.F. for a change of clothes.

* * *

"Wow . . ." Numbuh 2 whistled as the operatives all watched Numbuh 50/50 walk away.

"Yeah, that's Numbuh 50/50 for you – she's always had quite the temper . . ." Numbuh 2.0 commented, cracking a smile.

"Her temper rivals _Numbuh 4's_, no wonder they're related . . ." Numbuh 1 commented despite how guilty he felt about the entire ordeal.

"It's Numbuh 1's fault!" Kuki exclaimed, twirling around.

"What the-? I _know it is_!" Numbuh 1 cried indignantly, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Then Numbuh 5 things maybe you shou' go apologize." Numbuh 5 slurred, giving Numbuh 1 a chiding glance.

"Nah . . ." Numbuh 1,000 stated, placing a gentle hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder.

"Numbuh 50/50 would probably beat the heck out of you if you got within five _feet_ of the R.U.F.F." She concluded, smiling slightly.

"R.U.F.F.?" Numbuh 2 inquired causing Numbuh 2.0 and Numbuh 3D to grin.

"Yeah! We designed it ~" Numbuh 2.0 exclaimed as the three of them then began to have a heated discussion about 2x4 technology.

"Well then . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began again over the sound of the three geeks' chatter.

"You said you knew the real Sector Z – any information you could tell us about them would be very beneficial to our mission . . ." Numbuh 1,000 stated, determination sparkling behind blue eyes.

"Well . . ." Numbuh 1 began, thinking back to the time with Grandfather and Numbuh 0.

"Currently – _they're delightful._"

His statement was met simply with the gasps of three very shocked operatives.

**END TRANSMISSION._**


	5. Chapter Five

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

"Stupid – _Stupid ruddy boys!"_ I snarled, changing into a fresh outfit.

It wasn't very different from my usual one – which consisted of a brightly colored tanktop with Hello Kitty on it and a pair of jeans.

But this one had Badtz-Maru on it instead. _Penguins_ ~ Don't judge.

And his sour expression easily depicted my mood.

I couldn't do much for the mustard in my hair other than rinse it out and then sling my blonde locks back into a messy ponytail equipped with an orange bow.

At times like this, I really miss Numbuh 24k with her never-ending useless items that she's constantly buying, heck they could probably help me out.

"Oi, Jasey Kangaroo?" I was startled to find that my Aunt was outside again, the moment I stepped out of the R.U.F.F.

"Where are your little friends? And why'd you change?" She inquired, slightly worried.

Deciding to play the pity card, I frowned.

"Wallaby's mate squirted mustard all over me . . ." I muttered, my bottom lip trembling.

"Which one, dear?" She questioned, her hand drifting towards the phone.

"Nigel ~" I stated without hesitation.

"Oh dear! I'll have to have a word with Mrs. Uno about this . . ."

She stated, picking up the phone.

I felt suddenly bad about this and protested fervently.

"Nah, it's okay Aunty – he didn't mean it . . ." I lied through my teeth.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before placing the phone down.

"Alright, Jasey. But if it happens again – you should realize that boys tend to pick on the girls that they _like._" She informed, a strange twinkle in her eye.

I nearly laughed at the very thought.

If I could, I would've informed her that he pelted me with Mustard because he thought I was impersonating an operative from a Sector of the Kids Next Door that protects the rights of kids everywhere and is constantly at battle with adult tyranny.

But then again, she'd probably tell me that I had quite the imagination. Feh.

"Sure thing, Aunty." I murmured before heading back to the tree house of idiots.

* * *

"Erm, what's going on . . .?" I murmured, glancing at all the serious expressions upon letting myself into their tree house.

"Jasey . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, turning to stare at me.

"Numbuh 1 has informed me of the whereabouts of the true Sector Z . . ." She began carefully, pursing her lips.

". . ._What_?" I sputtered, suddenly curious.

"They're known as – The Delightful Children From Down The Lane . . ." She stated.

I blinked blandly at her for a couple of minutes.

"Well, that's _catchy_?" I offered only to be swatted upside the head.

"Don't be stupid, Numbuh 50/50. This is serious! We're one step closer to accomplishing our mission!" She shouted as I rubbed my head.

"I realize that, Numbuh 1,000." I nodded, snapping to attention.

"I hope you do!" She snapped, slightly irritated.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES! WE'RE GONNA FIND OUR TREE HOUSE!"

Numbuh 3D exclaimed, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"What about the picnic table?" I retorted, smirking at him.

". . . er, there'll be plenty of tables in our _tree house_!" He remarked, grinning broadly.

The members of Sector V could only blink at this.

"You guys don't have a tree house . . .?" Numbuh 2 inquired, acting like we were crazy.

"The coordinates of Sector Z's tree house have disappeared from the KND files. We believe this is due to the members disappearance and later, delightfulization. You see, each of us originally came from other Sectors but were picked to become apart of the replacement Sector Z. We're only temporary members, unless what you've said is true. And our main mission is to regain the missing members of Sector Z and find their tree house because it could contain valuable clues . . ." Numbuh 1,000 elaborated.

"Plus, we'd just really like a base that isn't a tent and a picnic table . . ." Numbuh 2.0 explained casually.

"Numbuh 362 has been informed about their delightfulization . . ." Numbuh 1 informed as I blinked.

"Then does that make us no-longer temporary?" I ventured.

"Well – _I_ haven't reported to Numbuh 362 in awhile . . . but, it looks like we'll need to about this little dilemma . . ." Numbuh 1,000 replied, looking sheepish.

"You can do that now! And while you do, Hoagie's gonna show us some of his work!" Numbuh 2.0 declared before heading off in the direction of what was probably Numbuh 2's room accompanied by Numbuh 3D and Numbuh 2.

"Uh . . ." Numbuh 1,000 murmured looking slightly embarrassed.

"Actually, I have to use the bathroom . . ." She stated awkwardly.

Numbuh 3 merely smiled before turning to her.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE IT IS ~!" She exclaimed cutely, grabbing hold of Numbuh 1,000's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Er, okay . . ." Numbuh 1,000 murmured before shooting me a look.

Some sort of emotion I couldn't place, danced behind her eyes.

"So, Numbuh 50/50 . . ." Numbuh 1 began as he, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 turned to me.

"Tell us more about this tree house hunt . . ." He suggested coyly.

I gave him a puzzled look before plopping down on their couch.

"Uhm – well we tried all the obvious places like Zimbabwe and New Zealand – but we can't find the tree house anywhere . . ." I began.

Wally looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak, but I continued on.

"Weird right? You'd think it'd be easier to find a huge stinkin' tree house but I honestly think it's been like, destroyed or something . . . cruddy delightfuls . . ." I murmured.

* * *

"Yes . . ." The girl began into the mouth piece of the P.I.P.E.R.

**P**hone

**I**n

**P**ipe

**E**mergency

**P**hone

"My "teammates" have caught up to speed on your delightfulization . . . and they've also become acquainted with Sector V. No, it won't be a problem and of _course_ I can handle it. They don't even know that the tree house was destroyed . . . those fools. They'll never know what hit 'em . . . they'll never suspect . . ."

On the other end of the line, five pairs of chuckles erupted.

"Very good, Numbuh –"

**END TRANSMISSION._**


	6. Chapter Six

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

"Your team sounds like it's been working very diligently . . ." Numbuh 1 commented as I smiled at the compliment.

"Of course, even if our main objective is not necessarily an offensive one – I totally can't resist the urge to kick adult booty along the way!" I exclaimed, grinning cheekily.

"I've got you there, cousin! Those cruddy adults are no match for us Beatles!" Wallaby agreed, smirking.

I couldn't help but glare at him a little.

"I thought you had a problem with being related to me . . .?" I inquired, remembering our argument from earlier.

"Nah, not always." He replied, shrugging.

I wasn't sure if _that_ was a compliment, but I nodded anyways.

"I'm back guys!"

As soon as Numbuh 1,000 re-entered the room, out of habit I snapped to attention.

"Numbuh 1 . . ." She began, strolling towards the cute baldy.

"I would like to request to use your base to communicate with Numbuh 362 – briefly, if that's alright with you." She stated, raising an eyebrow at him as if daring him to decline her request.

"Uh – of course." He agreed with slight hesitation.

We all gathered around the big screen as it fussed and a blurry image of blonde and orange, that gradually became clearer, overtook it.

In all her glory, the leader of the Kids Next Door pursed her lip, and this posture along with the beautiful images of the interior of the KND Moon Base in the background made her look even more distinguishable, if possible.

"What is it, Numbuh 1 – _thousand_?" She sputtered, slightly taken aback that our Sector was at Sector V's base.

"Sir!" Numbuh 1,000 began, saluting our overall leader.

"Our team has been temporarily relocated to Virginia and we have met up with Sector V and discovered the whereabouts of the true Sector Z – although I've been informed that you already knew that . . ." Numbuh 1,000 informed curtly, trailing off at the end as she gave Numbuh 362 a questioning glance.

"First and foremost, Sector _Z_. I'd like to know why you've relocated, out of curiosity . . ." Numbuh 362 asked, shifting her eyes around as if she were guilty of something.

Promptly, everyone turned to glance at me.

Numbuh 1,000 was probably encouraging me with her eyes to explain whilst Numbuh 1, 5, and 4 were most likely curious as to why we really did come to Virginia.

"Hey, Rachel." I greeted loosely, stepping forward a bit so she could notice me amongst the sea of irregular operatives.

I'm pretty sure at this I distinctly heard – Numbuh _1_'s jaw drop? -_-

"Jasey! I haven't heard from you much since that Slumber Party last summer . . .!" Numbuh 362 greeted back fondly, her eyes widening the slightest bit.

"I know, right? Okay – well the reason we're here is because mum, well actually all the Beatles family parental units think Wallaby's a dunce and want me to _tutor_ him." I replied, snorting at the very thought.

"WHY YOU!" Wallaby bellowed, clenching his fist as Rachel laughed lightly.

"Understood, Numbuh 50/50." She retorted, sounding much more formal then she had a minute ago.

"I'll let our fearless leader debrief you on the rest ~" I nodded, and with a wave of my hand I turned and plopped down on Sector V's fluffy couch.

"Is it just me, Numbuhs 1,000 and 1 – or are some of your operatives not present . . .?" Numbuh 362 questioned unsurely.

"Numbuhs 2, 2.0, and 3D are discussing 2x4 technology and Numbuh 3 is most likely in her room with her Rainbow Monkeys." Numbuh 1 explained before Numbuh 1,000 had the chance.

My eyes sparkled at this.

"**Rainbow Monkeys**? Dude, how many does she have?" I inquired dreamily, fantasizing about how many cute, brightly colored monkeys Numbuh 3 could possess.

"Uhh, I'm not sure – I'm not sure Numbuh 3 even knows . . ." Numbuh 1 replied, scratching his cheek before turning back to Numbuh 362.

"Well then, where is Numbuh 24k . . .?" She inquired, shooting my Sector members, aka me and Macy a pointed glance.

It got quiet as Macy/Numbuh 1,000 exchanged a sheepish expression.

"We have _no_ clue."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE MY COUSIN IS_?"

Contrary to popular belief, this exclamation did not come from Numbuh 362 but rather, the most _temperamental _Moon Base operative.

And coming from me? That's saying a lot.

An unsightly clash of red and green consumed the screen as I cringed.

Shoving Fanny Fulbright out of the way, Numbuh 362 sighed.

"Numbuh 86, stand _down_." She stated lowly, although even if she seemed a bit agitated you could definitely tell how fond (friendship wise) she was of the girl.

Fanny huffed and it took everything I had not to comment on her soulless ginger ways.

Strangely, my little Sector seems to have a lot of outside connections.

What with Trace and Nina being Fanny's cousin and I and Wallaby being related . . .

It was quiet for a moment, and Fanny cleared her throat before turning back to us.

"Numbuh 1,000 where the **heck** is 24k?" Fanny questioned patiently, although the rage that her Irish accented voice possessed was easy to take note of.

"Well about that – she hasn't returned from gathering information, as a matter of fact, Numbuh 3D is particularly worried sick about her – even if he doesn't show it so much . . ." Numbuh 1,000 confirmed as Fanny's eye twitched.

"That idiot _boy_, it's probably his fault anyway . . ." She snarled, clenching her fists.

"Feh, it's probably _your _cruddy fault if you ask me ~" Numbuh 4 muttered as I laughed.

"What was that, Numbuh _4_?" Fanny inquired, having better hearing than either of us originally thought.

"He didn't say nothin' you paranoid Ginger." I covered from Wally, narrowing my eyes at Fanny.

"Yeah, well – OI! I'm not a _ginger_!" She exclaimed, her face turning about as red as her hair.

Rachel distinctly sighed again before pulling Fanny from the screen.

There was the clear sound of a discussion and maybe a tiny struggle before Numbuh 86 finally managed to stand down.

This was probably due to her admiration for Numbuh 362, if nothing else.

"Right, uhm. If that was all, Sectors V and Z . . ." Rachel replied, shifting her gaze uncomfortably.

"Actually, Numbuh 362 . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, drawing attention to herself.

"My Sector and I were wondering, what this current predicament means for us – and why we weren't informed of the true Sector Z's delightfulization . . .?" She continued, meeting Rachel's gaze.

"That was clearly some other operatives fault, I distinctly ordered one of the lower members to contact the five of you . . . as for what this means, Sector 1,000. It's safe to say that you are no longer** temporary **members of your Sector and your new primary mission – aside from finding the tree house, is either restoring the Delightful Children to their true selves or if necessary . . . _take them down_." Numbuh 362 proclaimed firmly.

"Seriously?" Numbuh 1,000 breathed, rather uncharacteristically.

Numbuh 362 nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Numbuh 1,000. Numbuh 1 – your Sector is one of the most familiar with TDCFDTL, perhaps your Sectors can help each other out?" Rachel offered as Numbuh 1 nodded, his glasses glaring in the light.

"Understood, Sir."

"Good, now you guys – I hate to cut this short, but I've got to go . . ." Numbuh 362 murmured as I smiled.

"It's all gravy, baby ~" I saluted cheesily, mocking Numbuh 1,000 from earlier before ending the transmission.

Without further ado, both Sector leaders turned to me after the screen went blank.

"NUMBUH 50/50! What have I told you about being so informal with the Supreme Leader? It's disrespectful!" She spat, chiding me.

Unfortunately, she was not the only angry one.

"Numbuh 50/50 are you always so brash with higher ups? That could get you in a lot of trouble you know!" He scolded as I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, you act like we're in the _military _or something. Stop acting so delightful – respecting higher ups and using the word "_Sir_". Honestly, what's next? Saying _please and thank you_?" I taunted, smirking as they fumed.

My cousin burst into snide laughter, egging me on.

"Numbuh 50/50 . . .!" Numbuh 1,000 warned, gritting her teeth.

"Numbuh, 1,000. If you keep doing that you'll probably have to go to the dentist! And what's more, if you want to yell at someone – yell at Wallaby. He's the dunce." I suggested for absolutely no reason at all as Numbuh 4 growled.

"Jasey, _Shuttup_! Crud – I'm not a dunce, you guys are just dorks!" He accused, causing me to glare fiercely at him.

"TAKE IT BACK, WALLY!" I roared, leaping towards him.

"Make me, Jasey _Kangaroo_ ~" He cackled cockily.

"You won't think it's so freakin' funny when one day, I turn into a **Wedgiesaurusrex** and have at your ugly tush!" I threatened as Wally snorted.

Numbuh 1 put a firm hand on my shoulder at this.

"Numbuh 50/50, don't even joke like that. We've lost a lot of good operatives to the likes of bullies . . ." he ordered somberly as I sighed.

Everyone always took things so – so _seriously_ around here.

But hey – if that means a cute British boy gets all touchy shoulders on me . . .

"GAH!" I exclaimed, ripping away from Numbuh 1 as the sudden thought entered my brain.

You might not have been informed, but I'm a bit boy crazy.

Although, unless it's just "us girls" I tend to try and conceal that fact.

"N-Numbuh 50/50 . . .?" Numbuh 1 inquired, mildly shocked.

"Sorry – I've just got an, uh – tummy ache." I lied, although it technically wasn't very far from the truth.

"That's not good, Numbuh 50/50!" Numbuh 1,000 exclaimed like a mother-hen.

"It'll be okay, I think I just wanna go lay down or something . . ." I murmured, smiling widely.

Numbuh 1,000 nodded in understanding before turning to Numbuhs 1 and 4.

Weirdly enough, Numbuh 5 had left mid-conversation when none of us noted.

"I believe my team and I will take our leave for today, so that we can get settled in – but, we'll come back to your tree house again tomorrow." Numbuh 1,000 declared before hollering for the rest of our Sector.

Immediately, they came dashing back into the "living room" area, I suppose you could say.

"If you need us, we're crashing at Wally's house." I confirmed causing Numbuh 4's eyes to widen.

"Are you serious? Crud, you'd better not drink all the soda!" He exclaimed as I merely grinned playfully at him.

"Whatever, Wally-beeee ~" I cooed, mispronouncing his name.

Our sector gathered up and we waved goodbye temporarily to the members of Sector V and it was clear that each of us were glad to have made an alliance with kids as cool as they were – well, except for Wally.

Because like I said – he's a dunce. X3

**END TRANSMISSION._**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks to : XxTheUnspokenTruthxX for reviewing. :D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

"Mmm . . ." I groaned, rolling over and smashing my face into my pillow, desperate to block out rays of way too bright sun.

"Rainbow Monkeys . . . ~" At this equally groggy statement, I probably would've snickered had I been thoroughly awake.

I mean, who knew Numbuh 1,000 – who I was currently sharing one of the guest bedrooms with – dreamed of _Rainbow Monkeys_? Certainly not me. ~

Before I could dive straight into another blissful dream, a large crash ensued.

"**WALLABY! HAVEN'T WE BEEN OVER THIS **_**BEFORE**__?_"

My eyes snapped open and for a moment all I could register was the floral pillowcase in my line of vision and the uncharacteristically vicious scream that had no doubt erupted from my Aunt's voice box.

"Numbuh 50/50?" Numbuh 1,000 grumbled and after removing my face from my pillow I took note of how she had already leapt to her feet, putting her Rainbow Monkey pajamas in my line of vision.

Well, I guess her dreams make sense then, eh? xD

"Situation report!" She commanded although it came out lazier than she probably had intended it to.

"Ah crud, Macy. I just woke up – Iunno what's going on. Wallaby probably broke somethin' . . ." I slurred, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

For those of you who aren't aware, my Sector and I have gotten thoroughly settled in at my cousin's house and my aunt and uncle were kind enough to provide Numbuh 1,000 and I a guest bedroom along with one for Numbuhs 2.0 and 3D.

Even if it was a bit short notice for them to provide anything for anyone but me, this just goes to show that adults are _always _prepared. Those strategic creeps!

"Oh – then we're not under attack?" She murmured dazedly as I blinked at her.

"For a Rainbow Monkey enthusiast, you're awful paranoid." I noted, sitting up and letting my feet dangle from the edge of my temporary bed.

"R-Rainbow Monkeys have nothing to do with this!" She stammered, defensively trying to shield her pajamas from view as if I hadn't already seen them or anything.

"Then maybe I was mistaken – maybe you were dreaming about Numbuh 2.0 instead . . .?" I offered causing her face to light up like the fourth of July.

"SHUT-UP!" She roared just as the guest bedroom creaked open.

"Oi!" Numbuhs 2.0 and 3D greeted and I'm sure, due to my best friend and I's previous conversation topic that Numbuh 1,000's face darkened even further (if it were possible.)

It was weird how as soon as I take note of them, they show up at our bedroom door.

Shaking that thought away for the moment, I turned to glance at them.

"What is it, Numbuh 2.0?" I inquired, clearing my throat and diverting all attention from Numbuh 1,000.

"Mrs. Beatles wanted us to come get ya 'fer(for) breakfast." Numbuh 3D replied, standing firmly in the doorway although his slouched shoulders and half-lidded eyes led me to believe that he was not as awake as Numbuh 2.0.

"What are we having?" I questioned curiously with sparkly eyes and a rumbly tummy.

"Bacon and eggs ~" He informed as I winced.

"_Chicken babies_?" I repeated in disgust.

I had no problem with pig strips – but baby chickens were not my things.

"It's more like – Chicken Embryo." Numbuh 3D concluded smartly as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Sure." I dismissed right as Numbuh 1,000 took a step towards the two boys.

"What was that racket, earlier?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as if my earlier theory was not an accurate enough explanation.

"Oh! Dude, you should've seen it! Numbuh 4 broke this frilly vase with a Koala on it and Mrs. Beatles went _ballllllistic!_" Numbuh 2.0 chirped sounding oddly excited.

"Yeah!" Numbuh 3D agreed, sounding a little more awake at the mention of it.

"Honestly, Jasey. Short fuses must definitely run in your family!" He concluded causing my right eye to twitch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"It means . . ." Numbuh 1,000 began, patting my head sympathetically.

"That you're all quite short and angry, huh?" She finished giving me a cheeky look.

"First off, I'm short because I'm _ten._ I'm angry because you guys are **geeks**. Together, I think that's a pretty crafty combination." I elaborated before huffing and shoving past my fellow operatives in order to head straight for the kitchen.

My eyes narrowed at the snickers that bounced off my retreating form.

"And! For the record, most of my family is taller than you lot!" I concluded, stomping off.

It brought me a bit of satisfaction when Numbuh 2.0 shouted some lame insults at my back, obviously offended since he tended to take pride in the fact that he was the tallest in our group.

* * *

**"I like Bacon, yes I _do_. I like Bacon – how 'bout youuu~uuu?"**

Across from me, and over an unbelievably large bowl of _Oatmeal_, Wallaby Beatles glared.

"Mum! Jasey's teasing me!" He whined, pounding his fist on the table in a very brutish manner.

Clearly he was jealous that everyone else got good breakfast whilst he got oatmeal as punishment. Mwhahaha. xD

My Aunt merely smiled at this and took a sip of icky coffee.

"Now Wallaby, don't blame Jasey Kangaroo. She's a good girl – not like you."

Aunt replied, narrowing her eyes at the blonde boy.

I distinctly heard Wallaby grumble under his breath as Numbuh 3D grinned.

"Yeah, he's a bad _girl._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHY YOU!"

"WALLABY, STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE!"

"BUT MOM-"

"BUT NOTHING! WE DO NOT _LUNGE_ VIOLENTLY AT OUR GUESTS!"

After devouring all of my bacon, I tentatively poked at my helping of scrambled eggs with the wrong end of my fork.

"Mrs. Beatles – I'm **scared**!" Numbuh 3D lied, his lip quivering for effect.

"GOOD HEAVENS! WALLABY DO YOU _WANT _TO BE GROUNDED?"

Almost immediately, Wallaby snapped to attention and sank back in his seat, all aggressive actions aside.

". . . **no**, mom." He replied in defeat.

My aunt regained her calm composure as she turned back to her breakfast.

"That's what I thought. Honestly, Wallaby. Maybe you need to be tutored on manners as well . . ." She suggested causing the small Australian to grit his teeth.

"I don't need to be cruddy tutored in the first place!" He declared furiously.

This alone caught my interest – even if the previous antics of my fellow operatives had failed to do so before – and I turned to smirk at him.

"Really, Wally? Then what's two plus four?" I ventured.

It greatly amused me when he fumbled in his seat.

"Uh – oh, I KNOW THIS! It's er, **eleven**." He guessed smugly.

Instantaneously everyone at the table, save for my aunt, burst into laughter.

Something tells me this kid is going to need a lot more than a tutor, perhaps a brain transplant instead . . .? Hm . . .

"GOODMORNING EVERYONE – er, Wallaby? Are you sure about that son?"

Leave it to my uncle to make a loud entrance.

Cheerfully he skipped into the kitchen with a newspaper and a large cup of coffee in hand, just in time to catch our little math problem gone awry.

"D-Dad, of course not. I was just testing you, I know my stuff!" Wallaby protested as everyone else's laughter died down.

Pulling a seat up next to his wife, my uncle grinned.

"Then what's the real answer, son? Come on – surely you know this!" He exclaimed, looking expectantly at his son.

Wally's cheeks took on an embarrassed tint as he desperately tried to string together an answer.

"Uhm – eleventy . . . billion?" He offered, smiling sheepishly.

It took everything I had not to snort into my orange juice.

"Uhm, dude. It's _six._ Eleventy Billion is not even a number, I'm pretty sure."

I answered finally causing Wallaby to face plant into his oatmeal.

An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes before my uncle decided to speak.

"So, eh. Bacon and eggs for breakfast, then . . .?"

**END TRANSMISSION._**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E.S**

**R**elatively

**O**dd

**O**peratives

**K**eep

**I**nfiltrating

**E**mpty

**S**ector

* * *

"Do they have school busses in Australia. . .?"

Quickly, I tore my eyes away from the sluggishly approaching yellow beast.

"Do they. . ._buses_ in Australia-" I heard Numbuh 1,000 begin to mutter, her body language clearly portraying her outrage.

Clearly, I was not the only one offended by this query.

As Numbuhs 2.0 and 3D burst into laughter, I found myself noting that this was the type of ridiculous question I would have expected Wallaby to ask.

. . .If he _himself _had not been an Aussie, that is.

So, it came as quite the shocker when I discovered that the only possible culprit was Kuki Sanban.

"_Whaaaat?_" She whined, proving she wasn't entirely oblivious when she recognized Trace and Trevor's scornful laughter.

"Kuki. . ." Wallaby began gently, seeming as if he desperately wanted to inform the poor girl.

Although I could have very well let an overly feminine "_Awhhhh_ ~!" surpass my lips at the way he behaved around her, I decided that **I **would be the one to set her straight.

"Numbuh 3, what are you - **crazy**? Of _course_ we catch a lift with the Kangaroos. . ."

For once in his dreary, stick-in-the-mud life, Numbuh 1 snorted.

And of course, everyone, save for Kuki, was quick to follow suit.

"Oh! Gosh, Numbuh 50/50! That sounds so cool!"

* * *

I should probably have made mention of this before, but - adults are brilliant at what they do, really.

Honestly, I would have been more than happy _not_ to be seated upon a school bus, heading towards a place of torture for kids of my kind. . .but my Aunt and Uncle had been quick about enrolling my Sector and I into "Elementary School."

And thus, instead of doing something productive with my life like looking for Nina, or destroying the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, here I was getting ready for my first day of fourth grade.

So, what else could I do but suffer and chat with Numbuh 3 to pass the time.

Our conversation went something like this, for those of you that are curious cookies.

**Numbuh 3:** "_Do they have Rainbow Monkeys in Australia_?"

**Numbuh 50/50:** "_Sure do! They're quite popular World wide, eh_?"

**Numbuh 3:** "_Of course, why wouldn't they be? They're so~ooo cute_!"

**Numbuh 50/50:** _"I concur, but - do you know what else is cute_?"

**Numbuh 3:** _"Er - bunnies?"_

**Numbuh 50/50:** _"That too, but I was thinking something more along the lines of. . .HELLO KITTY!"_

**Numbuh 3:** "_Ah! My mom's crazy about Hello Kitty, and My Melody, and Dear Daniel, and Badtz-Maru, and Chococat, and Chibimaru, and Cinnamoroll, and Keroppi, and Kuromi, and Monkichi, and Pandapple, and Pochacco, and Purin, and-"_

She probably would have continued, much to my complete and utter admiration, to list off the rest of Sanrio's cute little characters had it not been for rude complaints of my irritated commander.

"Numbuh 1, from one Sector Leader to another, I implore you to _shut her up!"_ Numbuh 1,000 whispered loudly to Numbuh 1, conveniently she was in the seat directly behind of us.

And who, of course, should my pretty Sector Leader sit with, but the equally attractive leader of sector V. _Tch. . ._

That was just fine, though.

Because, I was perfectly content with sitting with Kuki despite her earlier display of idiotic tendencies.

"Uh - sorry, Numbuh 1,000. . .but I'm afraid that's not within my jurisdiction. I'm reluctant to admit that Numbuh 3's love for cute things goes beyond her loyalty for the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 1 replied, appearing rather uneasy about the whole thing as he adjusted his cool black sunnies.

". . ._what_? But that's - that's blasphemy! Nothing is more important than the KND-. . .!" Numbuh 1,000 sputtered out in disbelief.

At her flustered statement, I couldn't help but scoff.

So says the girl with a secret, sickly sweet fetish. . .

"So, Numbuh 3. I take it they have Hello Kitty in _America_?" I ventured, eager to egg her on and keep the conversation going, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Ohmygosh! Of _course_, silly! But - I don't really notice much, I mean. I totally love Rainbow Monkeys more than anything, even Hello Kitty. . .!" Numbuh 3 gushed, seeming quite proud to admit such a childish thing.

With a cheeky grin, I ceased the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Numbuh 1,000 for ditching me when it came to being "_bus_ buddies."

"So does _Ma_-"

Of course, Numbuh 1,000 was adamant about beating me to it - _literally._

"-_fee_." The second syllable of her given name came out a bit incorrect due to the calloused palm that quickly made contact with, and thoroughly smothered, my mouth.

"May. . ._fee_?" Kuki repeated, blinking dumbly.

Before she could part her lips to follow her ditsy response up with something equally as charming, as in "_Who's that?"_ an unidentified voice incidentally interrupted.

"Guh-_Gosh_, guys! I sure did miss riding the bus with all of you!"

In response to this dorky proclamation, I couldn't help but let my gaze flutter around the bus, searching for the source.

"_What_ was that?" Numbuh 2.0 questioned with a quirked brow.

His seat was in the opposite lane from mine, and he and Numbuh 3D were seated farther up front than the rest of us, but even so it appears he still managed to overhear the loud exclamation.

"**That** was our _Fourth Grade Class President._" Numbuh 1 confirmed.

I couldn't help but notice the slightly bitter twinge to his voice.

"Are you serious?" Numbuh 1,000 inquired incredulously.

At this, everyone followed Numbuh 1's gaze to a round, egg shaped boy seated in the back of the bus.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 recognizes Eggbert's voice alrigh'." Numbuh 5 mumbled with a shake of her head, she was seated in the adjacent row with Numbuh 2 as her companion.

At the highly ironic name, my two male teammates promptly burst into laughter.

"E-_Eggbert_? That's brilliant!" Numbuh 3D choked out between chuckles.

"Totally, I don't think it could get any better than that!" Numbuh 2.0 agreed, utterly bemused.

Lazily glancing out the window, Numbuh 2 smirked.

"Oh yeah? How about _Eggbert Eggleston?"_ He offered.

I'm sorry to say that at this new revelation, I was the first to laugh.

"E-Egg - oh crud, I'm tearin' up here, guys! Eggbert _freakin' _Eggleston!" I roared, my sides shaking with laughter.

From the far back of the bus, Eggbert could only blink and scratch at his oval shaped cranium.

"Huh, I could have sworn I heard somebody callin' my name! And - oh well, I reckon it doesn't really matter because we're here now! Yippie!"

Oblivious, yet ultimately enthusiastic, Eggbert was the first to spring from his seat and make a beeline for the automatic bus door, just as we slowly rolled to a stop directly in front of our school.

His actions were hurriedly accompanied by the frightened exclamations of, "W-Wait Mister President!" and "Hold on, Sir - !" by a few, nerdy looking kids.

As Numbuhs 2.0, 3D, 2, and I continued with our boisterous laughter, Numbuh 4 only scoffed.

"Feh, what are you lot laughin' about? Ol' Egg head's a lot better than our previous Presidents. . ." Numbuh 4 murmured although an ever-present smirk was still visible upon his face.

Whilst this statement made me curious as to what kind of President could be worse than a real life _Humpty Dumpty_, I was immediately distracted by the whooshing sound emitting from the bus door as it slid open, no longer being the sole thing separating my Sector and I from the highly anticipated **Gallagher Elementary**.

* * *

**Thank you: senka92, Aesthetic16, Shadow of Many, and XxTheUnspokenTruthxX for reviewing. **

**I'll er - reply to you all soon? S'that how it works on Fanfiction? I wouldn't have a clue. T~T**

**I'm indubitably sorry for the rather late update, but I've had a bit of writers block with this story.**

**And, as per request, go to this link for pictures of my OC Operatives:**

**http:/quizilla. teennick. com/stories/17795099/kndoperation-rookies-oo**

**(Spaces between FAILzilla and Teennick so that the link will actually show up, for once. -.-)**


End file.
